


The wonderful wacky ideas of a teenaged mind

by Akuma_no_Tenshi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fem Ryoma, Might not make sense, Not Beta Read, Supernatural Elements, Universe Alteration, random ideas from my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma_no_Tenshi/pseuds/Akuma_no_Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles, one shots and Ideas I have in my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wonderful wacky ideas of a teenaged mind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own prince of tennis.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes I'll try my best not to though.
> 
> These drabbles are just ideas I've had in my head a while and am not really sure where are going.
> 
>  
> 
>  This is a fem Ryoma – Supernatural AU drabble.

The coronation was today, her coronation. She was twelve she shouldn't be getting crowned but she was. Her parents were dead and Ryoma was still having trouble believing it even though it had been a week since she got the news. Her 'brothers' were in the coronation hall making sure everything was going to be ok and for the first time in week she was alone.   
Ryoma couldn't help but think of what happened to get her to this point… But now the only thing on her mind was what was going to happen during the coronation because of the Treaty and her obligations to her people.

A knock at the door of her anti-chamber startled Ryoma out of her thoughts. "Enter." commanded the Crown princess-soon-to-be-Queen of the Eternals. "Ryo-Hime it's nearly time for the coronation." Was the reply that met her upon her 'bothers' entrance. Her 'brothers' were of course the Second Prince of the Eternals and soon-to-be heir Atobe Keigo, her cousin from her mother, and the four sub-princes of the specieses Prince of the Night Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Prince of the Day Marui Bunta, Prince of Demons Saeki Kojiro and Prince of Angels Fuji Syuusuke. Whilst none of them were related by blood the laws of the Eternals said they were siblings.

"It's really that time already. Are you all sure your willing to swear your lives to me." Ryoma asked. "Of course Ore-sama is sure about this, honestly asking stupid questions is beyond you Ryo." Atobe responded. "Saa, you know that we're going to be by your side forever after all we've been planning this for years it's just a bit sooner than expected so why are you asking." Came from Fuji. "I just wanted to be sure after all everything is going to change after this."

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I have of this Idea so far but I might come back to it later.


End file.
